


first, in many things

by hips_of_steel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: Solus Prime and Megatronus have been first, in many things.In life, in love, and death.
Relationships: Fallen/Solus Prime, Megatronus Prime/Solus Prime, Megatronus/Solus Prime
Kudos: 11





	first, in many things

**Author's Note:**

> I structured most of this around the Aligned Continuity, with a few things stolen from IDW1 to add some spice to it.

Solus Prime and Megatronus have been first, in many things. 

In life, in love, and death.

* * *

Solus is the first of the Thirteen to twist and squirm under the word _brother_. He is the first to frown when others summon him by that name.

And Megatronus is the first to notice.

They sit together, and talk about it. Solus explains that the words feel wrong, like he doesn’t _fit_. Megatronus listens to why. 

Megatronus seeks answers alongside him as they train for their battle against Unicron. They pray to their creator Primus together, out loud, in silence, at the forge, and with a pen. 

And slowly, they find a new path for Solus to follow. One no one has ever walked before.

Solus.

She.

Sister.

And so, Solus becomes the first Cybertronian to call herself femme, rather than mech.

* * *

Megatronus has thrown himself into their training to defeat Unicron. Solus watches from the side as he practices, again and again, against an enemy they will not defeat with force alone.

And yet, in the holo-suite, Megatronus will not stop. He only flings himself against the avatar of the Lord of Chaos until he can hardly stand.

She pulls him aside, and he confides his own fears this time. The fears of the Unmaker, that even with all of them working together, they will not be strong enough. The fear that the others will never trust him, and that they will fail to work together.

“If only-” He says aloud, “-we could somehow become _more_ than we already are. Maybe that could make us strong enough to stand against him, united. To let _them_ see that I only wish to help.”

Solus sits in reflection that night on those words. How once, she _had_ done just that. Made herself more than she was before.

She walks to the forge with purpose, and works. For days, none of her brothers see her. Were they to approach her forge, they would find it barricaded shut, and only feel the heat of her furnace, and the sound of her hammer striking down upon her anvil.

After days in solitude, she summons Megatronus, and only him. She hands him a weapon and armor, and lays her hand on the troubled Prime’s arm, whispering softly to him.

“I trust you.”

With protection from dark energon, and the Requiem Blaster in hand, Megatronus and Solus display to the others the power they have created together.

And there, on that day, the first gift is given.

* * *

Solus sees the world differently. Solus _creates_. Solus can think her way out of almost any problem before the others have even begun to process it.

Their battle with Unicron draws near. And the Thirteen must decide who will lead the charge.

Many names are discussed, with each having a list of pros and cons. Finally, Megatronus stands.

“I say Solus should lead the charge.”

Solus tries to refuse this gesture, but her brothers have faith in her. They set their hands on her shoulders, and reassure her that she is the best choice, as under her, they become united.

At last, the day of reckoning comes. Solus lifts her sword and hammer, and with a prayer to Primus, she leads her brothers into battle.

She is the first Prime to taste war since Primus himself.

And Megatronus is the first to set a hand on her and tell her that, at last, Unicron has been defeated.

* * *

Peace settles in well, and yet it almost itches. Solus throws herself into creation, making gifts for her brothers as they dig for the sparks Primus has buried deep within Cybertron. As they create villages, then towns, and then mighty cities, populated by this new life.

Solus finds she prefers the company of the forge to others.

And always welcome is Megatronus, her exception, the only one who can dare to enter unannounced. To ask her to read his writings, and judge his deeds.

Yet the words he asks her to think of today, when he hands her a datapad while she takes a break to swallow fresh energon, sit heavy in her mind. Megatronus has always written. Recording, in his own views, their creation, their history, and all that has happened. He is not as elegant as their brother Alpha Trion, and yet his words often move her more than the pure statements of fact from Alpha Trion.

So why do they feel so strange today?

It is not the way he has written them, for he has always found strange ways to twist the language, to make it “flow”, so to speak. It is not the words themselves, for on their own, they are nothing.

And yet, together, it makes her spark move in unusual ways. Megatronus has left, to go about the rest of his day, and yet, she still finds herself thinking of him, and his words.

She has always been closest to him, of all her brothers. They have defended each other, argued with each other, and yet, he is her friend. He has always been her friend.

And yet, his words…

She mulls over them after an unproductive day in the forge, reading them over and over again in the night. And finally, it clicks in her head. Yes they are friends, but to Megatronus, she is much more.

And, in surprise, she realizes that, in her own spark, he is much more than a friend too.

They have no words for what they feel. And the others speak of it in whispers, anger and jealousy.

And yet, when they wrap their hands together, they know they are just the first of many to feel this. And even with the words of the others trying to cut them down, they revel in that fact.

They are the first, in whatever this is.

And they will not be the last.

* * *

They don’t know what they’re doing as they do it. And yet, when they are alone, it amuses them. It makes them happier than they are apart.

They give gifts of great significance to each other, and sometimes make a show of refusing before accepting. When Megatronus falls ill after an infection, Solus leaves a small bottle of innermost energon next to him. When the fires of her forge flare up and burn her, he does the same.

_It’s unnatural_ , the others whisper, sometimes not even bothering to hide it from them. _This is not the way Primus intended._

And yet, how can they say this is not what Primus intended, when she and Megatronus cannot help but fall inwards towards this feeling, perpetually closer and closer to the other?

They lay together on _their_ berth, for they long ago abandoned the idea of separate ones. This night, something is different. As they hold each other, whispering words of love, their sparks become exposed. They touch and entangle, and neither can look away as it happens.

And when they finally split apart and return to their own bodies, they are still entangled. Even when apart, they will never be alone again.

They give what they have done a name this time. They are beyond caring.

They call each other sparkmate. Conjunx.

Two made one for the first time.

* * *

Megatronus often finds Solus working on things he has never seen before. Sometimes, she even chases him away to “keep her secrets”, and he will laugh and allow her to shoo him away.

Often, these “secrets” are either confessed to late at night, under the entanglement of insulation sheets, or found in the morning by their cubes of energon, for Megatronus to try for himself, and see how he likes it. 

Sometimes these “secrets” are for the other Primes, and he finds himself on the receiving end of Solus’ sharp tongue when he makes his unfavorable opinions known.

So when he finds Solus working on this most recent project, an almost fever pitch to her movements, he wonders if this is a secret he will be arguing with her in a few days.

She chases him out, but he returns again the next morning after she doesn’t return to their berth, and Solus snaps.

“Go.”

“Why?” He sets down her cube of energon, so at least she’ll eat.

She spits and hisses, her vocalizer upset, and Megatronus sighs. “Which one of our brothers are you making something for this time?”

“None of them! Now go!”

Megatronus doesn’t, however, stepping around Solus (and immediately feeling a rather punishing blow on his back for that exact action). But what he sees doesn’t make any sense.

It’s a piece of protoform of sorts, but it’s been hammered into a cylinder of metal with two openings. Solus hits him again (her arms leave nothing to doubt in her intentions to chase him from the room).

“What is it?”

“LEAVE!” And this time, she picks up her hammer to truly chase him from the room.

This time, he does leave. And over the next few days, besides opening the door wide enough for her energon rations to make it through, he doesn’t enter. It’s only when she’s finally been forced into a recharge by her exhausted body that he’s able to enter and carry her back to their berth.

But afterwards, he returns to her workshop, and stares at the object. It looks almost like a fuel tank, although he has no idea how it would work. There aren’t enough ways for the fuel to begin to filter around the system. Only one small opening on what he assumes to be the top, and a larger one near the bottom.

He’s so lost in study that he doesn’t notice Solus has recharged and returned.

“You can’t leave it alone, can you?”

Megatronus turns, and Solus sinks into a chair. When he crosses the room, she catches his hands.

“I have to show you something.”

He nods, and she carefully opens her chest plates, and then exposes her spark. At first, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to be looking at, but then-

“What is that?”

“A second spark, and it’s orbiting mine.” She rolls her shoulders. “I had one I noticed before, and then it disappeared. And another that I tried to plant in the soil, but-”

“You- you think it was created like those we find from Primus?”

“Yes, only it has nowhere to grow. I’m trying to make it a place to grow.”

That made a certain amount of sense, but Megatronus still didn’t understand. “How could your spark create an entire new spark? Could it just be a sign of sickness?”

Solus gives a snort, and then touches his chest. “I have a clue that I was not the only one to create this spark, Megatronus.”

It’s an idea so strange and wild that he can’t quite believe it. And yet, Solus does. And often, when Solus has put her mind to something, little will change it.

He joins her at the forge, and together, they create Solus’ vision. When it is done, Solus summons one of their brothers more experienced with the wounds of war and injuries and illnesses. He installs the “pointless thing” anyways, despite their refusal to explain it or its purpose, and then days of waiting begin. 

Each day, Solus scans herself as the second spark in her chamber, as it grows stronger, and then one day, it disappears.

But when she drops the scanner down, scanning over the faint scars of the weld, the device picks up a second spark signature. The smile Megatronus finds is only beaten by the one Solus herself is giving.

The first Cybertronian forged not by Primus’ own hand, but by the sparks and bodies of those in love grows.

* * *

The other eleven Primes stare in shock as Megatronus emerges from his and Solus’ berthroom with a bundle of insulation sheets around a delicate yellow and white frame.

They had been called to see Solus’ latest creation by her conjunx, but to see Megatronus weaponless and wordless as he gazes at the bundle in his arms? How can this wailing thing, with a spark in its chest, not be this creation they were summoned to see?

Solus comes out herself. She explains the spark circling her own, the creation of a _chamber_ in which it could grow. She explains more than the others probably _wished_ to know, but Megatronus does not see their faces as he stands in silence. He only sees the little one looking up at his own.

Solus comes and joins him to look at their creation, the best thing they have made together yet, and despite the shock and displeasure of some of their brother Primes yet again, they ignore them, as they always have in these matters.

“What should we call them?” Megatronus finally manages, and Solus Prime smiles.

“Sunsong.”

Megatronus cannot disagree as he looks down at his creation.

They name them Sunsong.

And she is the first Cybertronian to be born of others.

Megatronus and Solus know in that moment that no creation of theirs will ever be greater than this. And they will never ask anything else to be. For Sunsong is _theirs_. 

And it was more than they could ever hope for.

* * *

Sunsong grows into a femme as strong and willful as both her parents. She learns early on that where her father uses written words, she uses her voice lifting in song. Where her mother swings a hammer to create tools, she does so to create art. Sunsong’s personal forge crafts delicate and beautiful things, weapons made more for sparring and practice than the realities of war. Sculptures of Primus, and eventually, all thirteen of the Primes.

She remains her creators’ finest creation. She grows as strong as Solus, and as tall as Megatronus. She speaks of justice and kindness and her desire to protect her home.

It is that which brings her back to Prima’s attention, and the Thirteen and Sunsong are called to meet. Prima speaks of the return of Unicron upon the alignment of the forty-two spheres. He calls that a Cybertronian be sent to await alongside the inactive Unicron in stasis, so that when he begins to awaken once more, the help of the Primes can be summoned from Cybertron.

And then, Liege Maximo suggests Sunsong be chosen.

Megatronus and Solus erupt into protests, but Sunsong bows her head and accepts. She does not remember the before. No Cybertronian other than a Prime does. But when they beg her to reconsider, to stay on Cybertron, Sunsong adjusts her new weapons and hammer, and smiles at them.

“We will be reunited, when Unicron awakens, and we defeat him again. And I will proudly fight at your side on that day.”

She isn’t one to be swayed in this moment. Two creators stand and watch a ship launch to seek out the remains of Unicron, watching their only creation disappear.

An unspeakable grief, one they’ve never yet known, sinks into their sparks. Another first, with no joy on their lips this time. Only the taste of ash.

And in the distance, Liege Maximo smiles.

* * *

Megatronus and Solus have not spent this much time apart in years. Megatronus buries himself in the two things he has always done best, fighting and writing. Solus locks the door to her forge, and is only seen when she recharges or refuels.

It is in this intense withdrawal that Liege Maximo slips into their minds, dancing through their grief stricken thoughts.

In Megatronus, he plants seeds of fear, that Solus’ love will soon fade. That she will never be his conjunx again. That she will grow to hate him, and turn towards another one of their brethren.

In Solus, such tricks will not work. So instead, he asks her to create him an armor better than any she created for the war. Hesitant and untrusting of him as she is, he works on her for weeks, presenting her with a pet, to give her a companion other than Megatronus.

It also supervises her progress so that he will know the moment to finally put his plan into motion.

In Megatronus’ mind, he has sowed the first seeds of doubt. In Solus' forge, her destruction.

And that, he thinks with a smile, will be their downfall.

* * *

Solus glances at the armor, running her hands across the metal. Her pet sits next to her as she runs a hand over its head. She’s been uncertain about this project since she began it, and even now, with the armor completed, she cannot bring herself to deliver it to Maximo.

“Nothing has been the same since Sunsong left.” She muses to the pet, scratching behind its ears. “But… maybe tonight, I’ll go see him. We can walk the old paths we always used to walk.”

The creature nods, and Solus runs her hand back over the armor, but as she does, the door to her forge makes an almighty sound, as if it's being broken down by Unicron himself. Covering the armor with a sheet as her pet hides, she grabs her hammer, ready to defend herself.

Only for Megatronus to break the doors with the next blow, a snarl on his face.

“Megatronus, what-” She begins, starting to lower her hammer in confusion. Perhaps there is an emergency?

“Where is it?!” He yells instead.

Solus stared at him in confusion, but suddenly Megatronus comes towards her like he hasn’t since they’d sparred to practice for fighting Unicron, and she tightens her grip.

“Where is _what_ , Megatronus?!”

“Your precious _gift_ to Liege Maximo! Am I not enough for you?! Were the good days eclipsed by our creation’s departure?”

None of this is making sense. She’s always made things for the other Primes, but none of them are her conjunx. So why is he acting like this?

“Megatronus, calm down! I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about!”

“The armor! Where is it?”

The- the _armor_? “It’s here,” She starts, trying to explain. “I haven’t taken it to Maximo. He asked me to make it for him, and-”

“And what, you just fell in alongside him?! Are you going to his berth next?!”

Solus feels her own temper rise as she realizes what he is implying, and grabs Megatronus’ arm, denting the metal plates with her grip.

“Speak _carefully_ , Megatronus. You are my conjunx, my _sparkmate_. From anyone else, you would already have been struck by my hammer.”

For a second, she thinks she can reach through whatever has sent him down this path. To set him straight on what she has done and why. To tell him she has missed him, but her spark was in too much pain from Sunsong’s departure all these months ago. That she _loves_ him.

And then her pet makes an appearance, and the moment passes. Megatronus sees the creature, and _roars_.

“You would prefer Maximo and his beasts to me?!”

And before she can stop him, he aims the Requiem Blaster.

Her cry cannot escape her vocalizer before the creature is _dead_. She is frozen in shock, and Megatronus simply walks to her desk as she runs to her pet, kneeling down to brush what’s left of its head.

Maximo had given it to her as a kindness. In the grief of Sunsong’s departure, it had been a silent friend when she needed to cry. And now, it is gone. 

Like Sunsong. 

_Gone_.

“I’ll dispose of this.” Megatronus’ voice interrupts her thoughts, and she stands and turns as he lifts the armor. “I will not let him take you from me.”

Solus Prime does not hear her conjunx’s words. A grief too deep to name ignites into rage.

Megatronus turns his back on her to depart. As if the world is made of solvent, she moves so slowly in her mind, and yet swiftly in life. A few steps, and her hammer’s familiar weight lies in her hands.

And then it is moving, swinging down hard, and the feeling of it connecting makes her realize what she’s just done. Megatronus falls hard from the blow to his back, dropping the armor. But when he stands, instead of realizing the horror of what’s happening between them, his eyes simply _burn_.

Solus isn’t stupid. Megatronus will not stop now.

She lifts her hammer again, and charges forward.

They fight like they have never fought before, as if the _other_ is Unicron. Solus loses track of the blows, only knowing her own replies to his.

And then, a sound she knows well, and a sudden dread.

Megatronus has frozen, and her hands _cannot_ move. Solus feels her grasp fail on her hammer, and then looks down as it falls to the floor.

A massive hole has been blasted through her armor. Her spark chamber is half destroyed, and the spark within it struggles to remain lit.

She collapses, and Megatronus is above her, begging her to stay alive. The anger gone, the fear of loss there.

_Forgive me, Megatronus. Forgive me, Sunsong._

She manages to take what little strength she has left to lift a hand and caress his cheek. He catches her hand, and she sees the mech she has loved since their kind first learned to love.

“I have never loved another the way I have loved you. And I never will.” She manages, her vocalizer making her voice shake with effort.

“Solus, I-”

She can see the words on his lips, and nods. “I know. Tell Sunsong I am proud of her. And… never forget… my love.”

The world fades away, and turns silent and black.

Solus Prime dies in silence, something strange given the way she lived. Even in her end, she is first. First of the Primes to fall. The first to die.

Megatronus, betrayed, lost, and alone, feels his spark shudder as if its own death has come. As her life vanishes from this world, taking half of his with it.

As she was the first to die, he is the first to be betrayed. 

He will kill Liege Maximo, if it is the last thing he does.

* * *

Alpha Trion is the first to find his sister. To recognize what weapon has done this. 

He summons the other Primes, and they go searching.

The problem is that Megatronus knows the wilds of Cybertron better than most. He and Solus had roamed far and wide over the years, seeking materials for her forge, always searching for more. He has the advantage, and a head start.

But soon, Alpha Trion realizes that the few tracks and signs they’ve found were leading them to a particular place. He does not speak of this to Onyx, or Prima, or any of the others. Something is driving Megatronus to leave a trail when he is a smart enough mech to have left none.

He is _leading_ them where he wants. He is far from being chased.

A few of the others seem to notice it. Micronus and Quintus become uneasy, but they too, keep their thoughts quiet.

And then they reach a place that rises into a high rocky outcropping. Although time has eroded the rock around it, it is on the highest point of that hill that Solus had led the charge against Unicron.

And it is there that Megatronus stands, covered in a strange new armor, hands on his sword, Requiem Blaster on his arm. In silence, with his head downwards in reflection. He does not acknowledge them as they approach, so Prima brings the group to a stop, and then speaks.

“Megatronus, you have slaughtered Solus Prime! What should keep us from striking you down now?”

Megatronus’ voice is quieter than it has ever been before as he raises his helm, and then pulls something from his subspace.

“I say: why was Liege Maximo spying on my conjunx with this creation of his he called pet?” He throws the dead creature, a relay feed exposed, at Prima’s feet. “I say, why did he ask my conjunx to make him the armor I now wear?”

Maximo snarls. “Accusations from a murderer! A conjunx killer!”

But Megatronus isn’t finished. His tone shifts, anger seeping in.

“I ask, why did Liege Maximo seek me out following the departure of Sunsong? Why did he see my grief and use it to turn me against my conjunx? And I ask, why did he nominate Sunsong for this mission in the first place, when she is no warrior? No Prime? When she was the _only_ creation of myself and Solus?”

Maximo screams abuse at Megatronus, but he simply lifts his sword heavenward, the way Solus had once lifted her hammer.

“Friend of my spark, guide my hands. Let them be yours.” He intones not to the gathered crowd, but rather the heavens. Alpha Trion can swear he sees the faint outline of Solus behind Megatronus, as if she has laid her hands on his shoulders. Megatronus releases his two handed clasp on the weapon, and the image of Solus fades away before the others can see it.

And then he charges towards Liege Maximo, and Alpha Trion watches as his brothers split apart. He watches as some come to Megatronus’ side, and others to Maximo’s. He sees them wrestle for the Requiem Blaster.

And after minutes of watching, a mere observer, he hears the sound of its deadly blast. He has _seen_ who pulls the trigger, and when they all finally fall apart, Liege Maximo lies dead.

Prima _asks_ who fired the shot as many had been wrestling for the weapon, and Alpha Trion does not blink when he replies.

“I cannot say. The fight for the weapon was too intense.”

Megatronus does not react to these words, but in the silence after the battle, Alpha Trion approaches him as he sits apart from the others.

“You have done what you must. But it cannot consume you any further.”

Megatronus pauses, and then nods, removing the Requiem Blaster from his arm. “Take it. Hide it in your archives. I have no need or want of it anymore.”

Alpha Trion nods, and the Requiem Blaster disappears from history.

Liege Maximo is not the first Prime to die.

But perhaps, Alpha Trion thinks silently, it was necessary for him to do so.

* * *

The eleven Primes left return to Solus’ forge, only to find that the planet has destroyed her and Megatronus’ home, taking it to the core along with Solus herself. A massive opening in the ground, a well of sorts, has instead formed at this place that was once her home and forge. Unsure yet of Primus’ plans, and yet knowing they must be important, they respect this new place.

They build a tomb aboard a nearby ship, and they grieve for their lost sister. Other Cybertronians come to pay their respects, many bringing aboard their young creations that Solus had made it possible to create.

On the last day before they send the ship out into empty space, to drift for eternity, Megatronus stands next to the image of Solus they have created, and speaks softly to it.

“You saw something good in me, Solus, even when no one else could. I will do all I can to live up to that. For you. For Sunsong.”

In the morning, all stand outside as the ship is sealed. Alpha Trion begins to play a recording.

The voice catches Megatronus off guard.

Sunsong’s grief is evident. There are no _true_ words in the song, and yet the music, and the sound of her voice express the pain. The grief and loss. The blame, and then, the forgiveness.

As it fades, Solus Prime’s tomb is launched heavenwards, and Megatronus walks to Alpha Trion.

“When did-”

“Prima contacted her and implored her to return to Cybertron to take her mother’s place as a Prime when we first found Solus. She spent days silent, and then sent her refusal, and this recording.” Alpha Trion offers him a download of the song. “She named it ‘Ode to the Fallen Prime’.”

Megatronus plays the song over and over again for the next several days, as he dwells on his life and his actions. Sunsong’s grief echoes his own. He dares not ask her to forgive him, even if her song can almost imply that forgiveness would be given.

He gathers what little is left of his life that was not taken into the great well. A few photos on datapads. The recording of Sunsong, and a few weapons. He buys a ship. He places these things aboard it.

He only presents himself a final time to the other Primes. He renounces his title, his claims, and even his own name. He dubs himself The Fallen. He boards his ship, and vanishes among the stars with only one final wish imparted to the others.

“Tell Sunsong I will always be proud of her, and I pray we will all meet again, in the Allspark.”

The Fallen leaves Cybertron, the first Cybertronian to do so with no intention to ever return.

And deep in the core of Cybertron, a small part of the Allspark reaches upwards after him.

Up through the Well.

* * *

It is mere _days_ after the departure of The Fallen that all across Cybertron, the deep pits and mines dug to find Primus’ scattered sparks, find nothing.

Never before have _week_ _s_ gone by with not a single spark to be found on the planet.

And then, suddenly, months later, with all the brightness of Solus’ forge, the Well bursts into life. All ten of the remaining Primes gather and watch as thousands of new lives fly upwards, and then settle into the ground around it, where they began to grow and form.

Solus, creator above all, whose proudest creation in her life had been Sunsong, becomes creator to so many more, who begin life around the Well.

A final act of creation. The Well of All Sparks.

And, in her final first, one of the newly forged Cybertronians opens their optics for the first time. They take in the world above them.

Solus’ spark melds completely with the Allspark. She has done what she can.

Now, she will simply wait, until all are one.


End file.
